


Coffee Competition

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Lorelai meets you for the first time at Luke's.
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore/Reader, Lorelai Gilmore/You
Kudos: 5





	Coffee Competition

As soon as Lorelai walks in, she goes straight towards the counter, a grin gracing her lips as she stares at Luke giving a customer a cup of coffee. He only takes one look at her before he gives out a groan, his eyes rolling.

“No.”

“But-!” The woman gives out a pout, her hands grabbing a nearby cup and showing it to him as if she was begging for money. “Please! I need coffee!”

He quirks an eyebrow at her. “I already gave you coffee three times today. You’ve had enough.”

“I’m a customer! And the customer always get what they want!”

He groans once more, relucting to give her one more cup of coffee. She gives him a bright smile as soon as he does so, an amusing glint in her eyes.

“Thank youuuu…!”

“Shut up.”

She gives out a giggle just as the entrance door opens behind her, her eyes looking at the seat next to her as soon as she sees you sit down there. She curiously tilts her head at you, having never seen you around the town before, though your next words immediately tell her that you’re going to get along well.

“One cup of coffee, please!”

He squints his eyes at you. “How many have you had today?”

“Me? Oh, almost nothing.” You give him an innocent smile, your fingers gently hitting the counter with anticipation. “Just around six or seven.”

“Then no.”

“What?” Your lips turn into a pout. “Why not?”

“Yeah, why not?” Lorelai enters the conversation, the tone of her voice imitating yours. “Seven cups of coffee is nothing! You know this is my tenth one!”

You give her a grin. “You know, this would be my tenth one if he didn’t refuse to serve me three times already today.”

“No!” She gives Luke a dramatic shocked look. “How dare you!”

“You know what? Fine.” The man pours coffee into a cup before he gives it to you, a sarcastic smile on his lips. “Here’s your coffee, (Y/N).”

“Thank you.” You take a sip of it, giving Lorelai a grin. “You are an angel.”

“You hear that, Luke?” The woman gives him a proud smile. “I’m an angel.”

He rolls his eyes again. “You two are perfect for each other.”

You both laugh as he walks away to serve another customer, both enjoying the taste of your newfound coffee. It doesn’t take long for Lorelai to completely turn towards you, her curiosity now increased.

“(Y/N), is it?” She stretches her hand towards you. “I’m Lorelai.”

“Ah, the famous Lorelai.” You shake her hand, your lips stretching out. “Luke said you were my coffee competition.”

She gives out a loud laugh. “There’s no competition against me. I’m always the winner.”

You approach your face towards hers, your voice lowering to almost a whisper. “ _Wanna test it out anyway?”_

Her grin widens. “Are you asking for a battle? Cause I was thinking more of a date.”

You chuckle, bringing your coffee towards your lips. “How about both?”

That’s more than enough for Lorelai to know that you’re the perfect one.


End file.
